The funds requested here are for partial support of the 1977 Symposium on the Biology of Skin. These symposia, begun in 1950 at Brown University, have been continued at the Oregon Regional Primate Research Center since 1964. The 27th Symposium will deal with the newer knowledge of "The Cells of the Dermis." The 25th Anniversary Symposium, "Perspectives and Retrospectives in Cutaneous Biology" was held in Portland, August 21-24, 1975, to accommodate the 400 attendants from the United States and abroad. The Proceedings, "Special Issue on Cutaneous Biology, 1950-1975" were published in the July, 1976, issue of the Journal of Investigative Dermatology. The 1976 Symposium, "Cutaneous Innervation and Modalities of Cutaneous Sensibility," was held at Salishan Lodge, Gleneden Beach, Oregon, October 6-10. The proceedings will be published in the July, 1977, issue of the Journal of Investigative Dermatology. The 1977 Symposium will again be held at Salishan Lodge, November 13-17. "The Cells of the Dermis" will be organized, as usual, by William Montagna, and by Drs. Marvin Karasec, Department of Dermatology, Stanford University School of Medicine, Stanford, California, and Peter Bentley, Department of Biochemistry, University of Oregon Health Sciences Center, Portland, Oregon, who will be co-chairmen. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Dimond, R.L. and Montagna, W. 1976. Histology and cytochemistry of human skin. XXXVI. The nose and lips. Arch. Dermatol., 112:1235-1244. Dimond, R.L. and Montagna, W. 1976. The skin of the giraffe. Anat. Rec., 183:63-76.